Cloud computing environments provide flexible access to computing resources. Typically, one or more datacenters rely on networking infrastructure to link computing devices (e.g., server devices) together and to make the devices available to customers. Depending upon the goals of an enterprise providing the cloud computing environment, the customers may be external parties or may be other entities (e.g., business units) within the same enterprise. In any event, the customers will execute applications via the computing devices. The applications may be executed directly using the device hardware and/or the devices may be used to provide a virtualized environment, with the application(s) executed therein.